<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dean 2.0 by unbreakable_groundriot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037217">Dean 2.0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot'>unbreakable_groundriot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Destiel mentioned, Implied Sexual Content, Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend, M/M, Saileeen Mentioned, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam would call Smith “Dean 2.0” if it wasn’t for the fact that Dean would kill them both.</p><p>Smith drives an old bike, yeah, and he calls it by a goofy name. He wears an old leather jacket that used to belong to his dad and beat-up boots. He wears ratty flannel and tatty jeans, but what hunter doesn’t. He’s cocksure in public and dorky in private, but it’s more than that.</p><p>Or the one where Dean almost commits murder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dean 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack has way more dads (and moms) than most Nephilim his age so he has a lot of guardians to ask when he needs to join a website or leave the bunker without them.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Dean calls Jack “Cas Jr.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas is the dad who Jack takes after most. They have the same posture. They usually sit with their hands neatly folded only the table in front of them. Jack’s head tilts the same way Cas’ does when he’s confused and he has the same awkward smile and hand gesture when he greets people. He has the vacant yet intelligent look behind his eyes that Cas has mastered. They even sort of dress the same in blues, whites, and tans. Cas has worked on his personal space issues but Jack will still get way too close to nearly anyone. He even shows a constant desire to please Dean that Cas hasn't let go of yet.</p><p> </p><p>It’s easy to love Jack. He cares about tiny spiders just as must as he cares about humans. His awkwardness adds to his charm.</p><p> </p><p>Sam would call Smith “Dean 2.0” if it wasn’t for the fact that Dean would kill them both.</p><p>Smith drives an old bike, yeah, and he calls it by a goofy name. He wears an old leather jacket that used to belong to his dad and beat-up boots. He wears ratty flannel and tatty jeans, but what hunter doesn’t? He’s cocksure in public and dorky in private, but it’s more than that.</p><p>He has a good home life with two parents. His dad doesn’t drink and his mom can cook. His little brother has never hunted a day in his life and is attending UCLA. He isn’t afraid to dole out compliments and hugs and kisses. He shrugs off his sexuality and treats Jack like a delicate little flower (even though he Knows).</p><p> </p><p>He’s everything Dean should have been. He’s not better than Dean because no one can be better than his flawed big brother, but he’s a sign of a good future for hunters everywhere.</p><p>The kid also has the same issue that Dean has always had: a temper.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When one of the lightbulbs in the hall explodes Sam doesn’t react. It’s a running joke in the bunker and happens every few weeks. He checks his alarm clock and drops his head back down to sleep. </p><p>He hears a thump in the hallway and according to his clock, it’s been about an hour. Eileen is blissfully unaware. He’s almost jealous but he also knows that he might witness a murder in... now. Sam likes to think that he is the chill dad, but right now he's just sleepy. </p><p>Dean has Smith up against the wall by his neck. He's probably a little drunk (which is saying something) if the redness of his cheeks says anything. Dean still has moments of melancholy that drive him to heavy drinking but right now he's clearly pissed. </p><p> </p><p>The light above Cas and Dean's door is intact. </p><p> </p><p>"Dean!" He keeps his voice low. There's no need to involve the rest of the testosterone team and a pissed off, sleepy Eileen. "Let him go."</p><p>"I'm going to kill him." Dean pressed his forearm into Smith's neck even more. The kid is starting to turn red but he still looks defiant. "I told you not to let him in here." <br/>
Sam grabs him and Dean stumbles back. Smith takes a deep breath. "What the hell are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>The lightbulb above Jack's door is gone. </p><p> </p><p>"You're treating Jack like some little kid!"<br/>
"He's my kid!"<br/>
"He's an adult!"</p><p>Sam groans and gets between them. It's way too early to be dealing with this. Dean is drunk which is painful and Smith is shirtless which is uncomfortable (Jack....is a biter). They need to change the lightbulb. Eileen will be pissed if anyone interrupts her beauty sleep. Thankfully Cas and Jack both sleep like the dead. </p><p>"Stop. Fight it out in the morning for all I care but go the hell to bed." His brother practically growls. Thankfully he isn't armed. <br/>
Once he's gone Smith takes a big, shaky breath. He smiles awkwardly the way Dean used to smile when he'd get caught in the back of the Impala. "Uh...Thank you, Mr. Winchester."<br/>
"Just go to bed."</p><p><br/>
In the morning Jack is still Jack. Cas gives him a funny look over the breakfast table and Jack smiles vacantly at him. </p><p>Smith and Dean stalk around the bunker like feral cats. They stay just far away from each other not to lunge but they barely keep their eyes off of each other when they are in the same room together. </p>
<hr/><p>Jack smiles and raises his hand when Sam lowers himself onto the couch next to him. "Hello!"<br/>
Sam ruffles his hair with a little smile. "So you and Smith had a good night, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Jack is an open book. One day he'll grow the ability to school his features but he's still stuck on tying his shoes. "Um...Well...Yes. It was very nice. He's in a very bad mood today though. Dean is always in a good mood when lightbulbs explode."</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Sam thinks that Jack isn't as oblivious as he seems, but at the same time, there's no way to be normal when you have so much information about the universe crammed into your brain. "He caught him leaving your room last night."<br/>
"Oh..." He frowns. He looks just like Cas. He very much suspects that when he had imprinted as Cas as a fetus something had happened to his appearance. "That explains why they're both so angry today... But you told me it was okay. Dean said it was okay." His cheeks go pink and he looks at his lap shyly. </p><p>It's really, really awkward. Dean had been the one to have this conversation with him when he was a kid and it hadn't been as awkward. </p><p><br/>
"It is okay, Jack, but Dean is...Dean. You know how he gets." Dean is the dad who lives in the past. He bumps their shoulders together. "You're a little kid in his mind, I think. He acted the same way when I...did that for the first time. You're just unlucky that you've got two really protective guys like that in your life."</p><p>Jack smiles then. It's easy to forget that he's not just some baby faced kid. "It feels nice though. Lots of people love me...I just hope they don't fight."</p><p> </p><p>Dean swings first. They both end up with bloody noses and two very pissed off eldrich beings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this while drunk.</p><p>I also headcanon that Eileen takes out her hearing aids when she feels safe. I read an interview that her actress wears hearing aids but please correct me if I'm wrong.</p><p>Also, I'm thinking about Christmas? Give...ideas...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a class="GeneratedLink" href="https://beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com/">Find me on tumblr at beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>